One night: many consequences
by lou dragneel
Summary: Clary is 20 and fresh out of college. She decides to celebrate and go to a club, looking for some fun. And boy, does she find it. She meets a man, golden from head to toe. What will happen when the two spend one passionate night together? A Clace fanfic.
1. One night: many consequences- Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Love her 😚**

Clary's POV

Hey, I'm clary fray. I'm 20 years old, fresh out of college and newly single. I'm the bartender in this bar but my best friend izzy said i should have some fun with my new found freedom/being single. i have no drink orders so i look towards the dance floor to see iz grinding on Simon. i smile to myself. those 2 make such a great couple. Luckily for me my shift ends in 10 minutes so i can have some fun, get wasted, and be stupid with my best friend. I'm daydreaming when suddenly i see a hand wave in front of my face which makes me snap out of my daze. I'm about to yell at the person that took away my amazing dream but when i turn around i see the hottest man I've ever seen. He's got golden hair, tan skin, and beautiful golden eyes. someone like that shouldn't even exist on earth, these kinds of beings belong in heaven. i decide to play it cool.

" hey handsome, what can i get for ya?" i ask. I turn to face him and our eyes meet. "whisky on the rocks please" he asks. i wink and he smirks at me. My shift is nearly over and ive been flirting with blondie back and forth for the last couple minutes. This should be good.

Jace's POV

Me and red have been flirting for a while and I can't wait until her shift is over. I'm shamelessly staring at her ass while she makes a drink, her back facing me. She turns around and I look up and meet her eyes- Damn those eyes. They're the most beautiful, striking green I've ever seen. And her eyes aren't the only thing that are beautiful. I smirk at her, she winks and goes to give a customer his/her drink. She comes back and gives me a sideway grin. "My shift is over" she says. I don't need and invitation. We look at each other and no words needed to be spoken. I took her hand and dragged her to the back room.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

The next morning

Clary's POV

i wake up, only to find myself in a strange room. Where am i? oh yeah, i remember, i met this guy yesterday at the bar and we had sex In the back room. Then I must have fallen asleep and he must have taken me to his house. Wow... I had sex with a stranger. But damn, he was fucking amazing. I look to the side and see a sleeping figure, Jace. He is facing me and his face is just beautiful. He looks so relaxed, my hands are itching for a pencil and sketch pad. I sigh and get off the bed as quietly as I can, put on my clothes, write a note as quickly as I can and leave.

Jace's POV

i wake up with the sound of my door closing. i grunt and turn to my side. the girl from last night is gone. well shit, i didn't even catch her name. God she was amazing last night. i look to the side and see a note.

hey blondie, i had an amazing time with you last night. See ya around (not)

i chuckle at it. its too bad she left. i would've asked her for her number. Even though thats not usually how i roll, she was amazing.

Clary's POV

i got home, as best i could but the pain between my legs was making it hard for me to walk. i opened the door to the apartment that me and izzy shared. i see her laying on the couch, looking extremely hungover. she looks over at me and bursts into laughter. i groan. " whats so funny?" When she finally stops laughing she says " looks like you had some 'fun' last night; raw, hard, fun" she laughs again and I can feel the heat rushing to my face. " oh shut up iz!" " i don't care, trust me, it was well worth it." i tell her. she looks at me, with a serious look. " Clare, weren't you a virgin?" she asks. " umm no. But it was my second. I gave my first to Sebastian verlac " i say, and I see izzy getting annoyed at the mention of him. " clary, this isn't like you, you're not the type to go around having one-night stands." she says, concern in her voice. " i know iz, it was a 1 time thing, it wont happen again."

1 month later

Clary's POV

i've been sick for the past week so i had to stay off work. I'm currently sitting on my couch under 3 thousand blankets and a bowl of chicken noodle soup in my hand ( I probably wont be able to keep it down though). I'm falling asleep when i hear the front door open. " awwww Clare, still sick." she asks worried. " yeah, I've been vomiting everything I eat for the past 2 days. i cant seem to keep anything down. its probably just a flu or something." I shrug. i look up and izzy has wide eyes and a blank look. "clare...?" She asks, with a soft voice. "yes" i answer. " remember last month when i told you to have fun to get over sebastian?" she asks. "uh-huh." i urge her to continue. " you had a one-night stand with this amazing sex god. Did...did you use protection?" She asks, worry evident in her eyes. it clicks, the first time we didn't use protection. No... It cant be.

 **So, that was the first chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it isnt that good. I originally posted this story on wattpad but I though I'd give it a try over here. I don't write lemons but if you want I'll make an extra on-the-side separate from this one. I really hope you will keep reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.**

Lou xoxo


	2. One night: many consequences- Chapter 2

_**All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. Authors note at the end. Enjoy :p**_

Clary's POV

Izzy bursts into our apartment, looking tired and particularly shaken. She holds a plastic bag that is much more filled than it should be. She walks up to me on the couch.

" I bought one of each brand," she meets my eyes warily. "We can't be too careful".

Not trusting my voice, I nod and take the bag from her, trying to keep my hands from shaking. But clearly failing as izzy gives me a 'sorry' look. I enter the bathroom and pull the seat up. Taking the first box from the bag, I open it and pick up the instruction, though not paying much attention. I still can't wrap my head around this. This can't be happening. Right?

***********************************************  
I take 5 of the tests and place them on the sick counter. The instructions say to wait 3-5 minutes for the results. I've never had a couple minutes pass so slow in my life. You know in movies when they say that everything starts going in slow motion? Yeah- that's what I was feeling. The hand on the clock was ticking extremely slow, or so it seemed. I hear a shrill and snap out of my daze to find out it was the timer on my phone. I take one test off the counter and turn it over...

Izzy's POV

I feel like she's been in there forever. I'm trying my best not to bite my nails. I just got them done. Here I am, sitting on our couch while my best friend is going through what is most likely the most important moment of her life. After ten minutes I decide to go see her. I trudge to the bathroom. I'm about to open the door but something stops me- a sob, so quiet I could've missed it. Followed by an even smaller whimper. My heart clenches. Going against my better judgement, I turn the door knob and push the door open. What I see is something that I hoped I would never have to see again. Clary- my best friend, sitting on the floor with her hand cover her face, muffling her sobs. A couple of the tests lay next to her. I crouch down next to her and softly grab her wrist. She finally looks up. I've never seen her eyes look so lifeless. I break and wrap my arms around her in a hug. I feel her body rack with sobs. I can't help the few tears that escape my eyes.

After what could've been hours, she pulls away slowly. She not crying anymore, but she looks distant. I see her reach her hand to her side, even though I know what's coming, I won't stop her. She looks down and I follow. She hands my the small stick that contains the fate of my best friend. Right there, is a clear bold plus sign. She looks into my eyes, trying hard for a smile. Her wobbly lips pull up ever so slightly at the corners.

"I'm pregnant"

 _ **Hello, I'm here again. I already had this chapter written and only slightly tweaked it. My updating might be a bit all over the place, as I have a lot going on in my life right now. I hope I've gotten better at writing since last time. Huge thanks to those who commented and reviewed already. I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_  
 _ **Lou**_


	3. One night: many consequences- Chapter 3

_**Hey, here I am again with a new chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed so far, for**_ _**following me and inspiring me to continue with this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer! All these characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Also, just for the purpose of this story, Izzy and Jace don't know each other. Yosh!**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_

Chapter 3

3 weeks later

Clary's POV

It's been 3 weeks since i found out i was pregnant. Izzy keeps bugging me to go to the hospital to get it checked out, but i refuse to believe this is happening. It can't be. Right? I know I'm being irresponsible, if my calculations are correct, I should be almost 2 months along. Being so petite, I'm surprised i haven't started showing yet. I guess I'm just a late bloomer. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. My head slowly lifts and tilts slightly to the right, looking at my door. Before i can try and muster a reply, Izzy is barging into my room like a

madwoman.

" Clarissa Adele Fairchild! ( _ **Yes, i actually prefer the name Fairchild ;p)**_ "

All i hear is a loud, booming voice with meddled sounds- words? Maybe. My senses start to return, and the first thing I see, or rather, hear- in this case. Is what i think is Izzy giving me a lesson.

"- is a CHILD! You have to take better care of it. Not to mention yourself, you've barely eaten in the last couple weeks and- Clary! Are you even listening?!" she whines and yells at the same time. " yes, yes. I'm here. I'm listening." i mutter with the most amount of strength i can muster.

Izzy calms down and looks at me with a sad eyes, and a smile to match. I huff. I know i should be taking better care of me- _us._ I think she sees surender and a triumphant smile crosses her face, just to prove it. I sigh.

"Fine, alright Iz. I'll go to the hospital and get us checked out" I say in an almost whisper. I can see Izzy's eyes twinkling when I say ' _us_ '. " Great! Do you want me there with you?" she asks softly. I think about it. "It's alright Iz. I don't want to bother you or be an inconvenience. It probably won't take long anyway. I'll be in and-" She cuts me off with her strong voice, matched with a glare "Clare." i gulp. Angry Izzy is something no one wants to witness, ever. Her eyes soften. "Clare, it's okay for you to want someone there. You don't have to act stong in front of me. I'll be there every step of the way."

She reads me so well. I feel tears threaten to spill as I walk towards her- her arms open, and waiting. I reach her and she engulfs me in a hug. Her warmth is extremely comforting. The same perfume she's worn for years- the one i use to hate, is now the smell i attached to home. _Home._ i smile.

"Thanks Iz"

 _ **Hey guys. So i know it's pretty short. Let me know if you'd like longer chapters. I realize that I'm taking my time with this story and slowly but surely developing it. Please be sure to let me know if you want Jace to come in soon, or if you'd rather I continue Clary's journey on being pregnant a bit more before we enter Jace? Anyway, since I have this story written until chapter 5, all i have to do is update them, but once i've posted all 5 chapters i won't b posting as often. It's currently close to midnight and i just got done with homework. I'll try to post once a week, but I've been pretty busy with adapting to my new school, and I've got a lot of work to catch up on. I don't want to make this longer than it already is so off I go! Hope you enjoyed. Look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **Lou**_


	4. One night: many consequences- Chapter 4

_**Keeping it short. here's another one. enjoy.**_

 _ **All these amazing characters belong to the even more amazing Cassandra Clare. Now, enjoy.**_

Chapter 4

1 month later

Clary's POV

So! I'm officially at the end of my first trimestre. The last 3 months have been a bitch. I couldn't eat anything without going to the bathroom and throwing it all up 30 seconds later.I've been to the doctors every few weeks to check up on my and the baby's health, and we're both doing good. I'm slowly starting to accept the fact that there's a small human growing inside of me. I'm still currently working, but I won't be for much longer. I'm sure my boss isn't interested in having a pregnant bartender, not to mention I don't want the baby in any danger. If I'm lucky next month i might be able to know the sex of my baby. I personally don't mind either way, but Izzy- of course, wants a girl. I haven't seen _Jace_ in the last 3 months. Looking back, he had a heavy british accent so he probably wasn't from America. I sigh, i don't know what i would've done if he was still around. I come back to reality, wiping the bar tops before opening time. This is my last couple days before i stop working. Izzy offered to help me financially until i find myself a better- safer, job.

Couple hours later

Clary's POV

The bar is pretty crowded tonight. Iz just texted me saying she was coming over with Alec- her brother, and his new boyfriend. I'm not feeling too great tonight, i just hope I'll last the rest of the night. Not being allowed caffeine really doesn't help the late shifts. I sigh, just as Izzy and company comes through the door. Izzy spots me and smiles her most dazzling smile. I can't help but smile back. I don't know where I'd be without her. She truly is the best.

"Clare! You remember Alec right?" she says- a bit louder than usual because of the music playing in the background. I nod.

"yeah, Hi Alec." I say, sheepishly. He smiles at me and nods, looking to the tall, sparkly man next to him, who I'm guessing is his new boyfriend. Alec turns his head to see me looking at them and flushed red. the action doesn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend who smiles sweetly at Alec.

"Aw, Alexandre. No need to feel ashamed. When you've got a boyfriend like Magnus Bane you have nothing to worry about. plus, isn't she an old friend?" the guy- Magnus, says.

I smile, it's nice to know that Alec is finally comfortable enough in his sexuality to come out in public with his boyfriend. Magnus turns to me.

"You must be Clary. Izzy's told me all about you. Pregnant huh?" I'm about to answer, but it seems he isn't finished. "well I for one think that pregnancy is a beautiful miracle. I mean, only you females have the strength to create and bare them through everything." He adds with a charming smile.

I smile back, "thank you for your support Magnus, you're opinion is much appreciated."

He smiles at me again before turning to Alec. I turn around to continue working, but not before I hear a gasp of amazement from none other than Isabelle Lightwood. This has gotta be good if it can impress Izzy.

"Holy shit! who. is. that?" I hear her ask aghast. I turn around and scout the crowd before I fall on a tall, golden figure. with a matching pair of eyes that I never thought I'd see again.

 _Fuck_


	5. One night: many consequences- Chapter 5

Clary POV

 _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. I'm so screwed._ I can feel the bile raising up my throat. I quickly turn my head in hopes that he hasn't spotted me. I grab Izzy's arm and lead her to the bathroom.

" Wha- Clare, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" I hear her ask, slightly surprised. I just shake my head and continue to drag her until we finally reach the bathroom. I let her arm go and she faces me, her arms crossed, looking concerned. "Clary, what is it? Why'd you drag me here?".

I feel my throat constrict, preventing me from uttering proper words. " I- uh, mmm-that's-" I struggle to form proper words and seem to be making unnecessary gestures with my hands. Izzy huffs and grabs my hands in hers. "Breathe Clare, it's alright. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong. I mean, I know that guy is hot but it can't be that bad." she chuckles slightly, trying to lighten the mood. I gulp in attempt to swallow my nerves.

"Iz… That's- that-" I take another deep breath. "Its _him"_ I finally say the words, barely a whisper. "Him? What do you mea-". I see her eyes widen considerably, comprehension lights up her eyes. "You don't mean...?" she says, leaving the sentence hanging as she points to my abdomen. I give her a small nod and hear her give a small gasp. I bow my head in shame. To my surprise, she pulls me into a bone crushing hug and the emotions come rushing out of me as I start to sob on her shoulder. Her hold only tightens on me as I cry.

Izzy POV

I can only hug her tighter as I feel her body wrack with sobs. I can feel her tears soaking my shirt but i couldn't care less. Right now, she needs me, and I'm here for her. I pull away slowly and bring her head up to meet my eyes.

" Clare, you know I'm always on your side and I'll always be here for you and as your best friend, I feel like you need to hear this. You need to pull yourself together, all this stress isn't good for the baby." She takes a breath and i can see the corner of her mouth pull up slightly. A bit of relief runs through me and I smile at her. "Maybe the fact that he's here is a good thing. Maybe this is your chance to talk to him about this." I try to sounds reassuring. She doesn't look very convinced as she gets this panicked look on her face. I grab her shoulders.

"Clarissa, chill. You need to relax. It's okay, you don't have to do it now. Just go up to him and ask for his number or something." I suggest. I start second guessing my suggestion when she looks at me as if I have 3 heads. "Are you insane!? I can't just go up the father of the baby growing inside me and just ask for is number. That night was suppose to be a one time thing. He's probably forgotten all about me by now." She says, clearly freaking out. I give her a stern look and she calms down.

"Alright look, as much as you've gotta hate this right now, you're the bartender. Your meeting is inevitable. Now, I've never slept with you, but you aren't as forgettable as you thing Clary." I tell her with a smile.

Clary POV

I look up and smile sheepishly at my best friend. I grab whatever little confidence i have left in both my hands and try to stand tall- as much as i could being 5 foot 2. "Well, I've got a bar to tend to, can't be slacking on the job or I might get fired early." We both laugh at that.

I give her one more hug and when we both pull away she smirks at me and says " Go get em', carrot top." I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. I walk past her toward the exit of the girls bathroom and feel a slap on my ass. I turn and glare, but she simply crosses her arms and continues to smirk with playfulness in her eyes. "Off you go" she shooes me out of the bathroom.

As I leave the bathroom and enter the room filled with drunk people rubbing up against each other, I feel a small wave of nausea rise up from nervousness, probably. _Calm Clary, calm. Just walk to the bar._ I try to talk myself up as I take slow, torturous step to the bar. I get back behind the bar and start mindlessly taking orders and making drinks as usual.

Jace POV

I haven't been back to this club since that night with Red, but I wanted to see her again so I thought I'd come back tonight. I got here around 5 minutes ago and I'm still trying to push my way through the sweaty crowds to find a bar. I groan in frustration. "You lost pretty boy?" I hear a velvety voice ask from behind me. As i turn, I'm slightly awed- not to mention temporarily blinded by the reflection coming off the glitter-covered man. Literally, there's glitter everywhere. His clothes, his skin, his hair and even his eyeliner. _Well, that's some confidence._

"Um…" i say, still trying to take in the guy in front of me. He chuckles, "I knew I looked good but I didn't think it was that serious." he smirks at me. I mentally shake my head and smirk back at him. "That's quite the large amount of glitter you're carrying. But to answer your previous question, I'm looking for the bar." I say, trying not to go too heavy-handed with the comebacks. He chuckles, " The bar is that way," he point to my left. " Just go straight. Oh, and make sure to ask for Clary, she's a short red-head. She's the best bartender there." He says smoothly.

I nod my head, my thought immediately go to Red. It could very well be her, the description sounds about right. _Clary, huh? Pretty name._ I start to go off into my own head. _Focus. Get to the bar Herondale._ I turn back to the sparkly man, "Thanks…" I realise I don't know the guy's name. He smirks, "Bane, Magnus Bane." he says. I laugh slightly. _Fitting._ "Well, thanks Magnus, you've been very helpful." I turn and leave toward the bar. As I push through the crowds and closer to the bar, people start to clear up and I have an almost clear view of the bar. I stop where I am. _There she is._

 **Ok, so, here it is. Now that I've posted all my already written chapters, my updates will be** **a lot** **more sporadic. This one is extra long, I'll try to make the following chapter to similar lengths but I promise nothing. End of year exams must be tackled, unfortunately. Thanks for support and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. Oh, and also, feel free to check out my new story. It's pretty much an original, and completely different from this one. It's completely unrelated to the shadow hunter world. I'd love it if you checked it out, but you don't have to. Thanks, See ya next time :3**

 **xoxo,**

 **lou**


	6. One night: many consequences- Chapter 6

**hey guys. I'm on holiday and haven't gotten the chance to write much. I won't get many opportunities to post new chapter in the next 4-5 weeks but be sure that when I get back, you'll have plenty of content to read on all my stories. Thank you for supporting me. Happy summer to those who have summer vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: all rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 6

Jace POV

Damn, she's even more gorgeous than I remember. Wow Jace, cool it with the sap. I look at her, running around the bar, taking orders, making drinks. She hasn't seen me, not that I'm surprised, she seems quite busy. I'm starting to second guess my decision, Jace Herondale does not pine after chicks. But she's just so captivating, I just have this urge to get close to her, mentally and physically. She's like a magnet, I can't help but be attracted to her. Without realising it, I start to walk towards her at a slow pace. Then suddenly, there I am, at the bar where it all first happened. She still hasn't seen me but I'm content just watching her do her thing. God, what has happened to me, I barely know the girl! She finishes up her order and it feels like everything goes in slow motion.

She turns towards me and finally her head lifts and her eyes meet mine. I see her expression go from bright and cheery to complete horror and shock. Damn, I wasn't expecting it to be that bad. I chuckle nervously, " Surprised to see me, Red?"

Clary POV

I'm taking orders left and right but it feels nice being back. I haven't seen Blondie yet and I'm hoping it stays that way. Finally, happy hour is over and I can take a breather. I don't know much but all this stress and running around can't be good for the… fetus. Jeez, I'm so weak. I can't even say the word. I sigh, what do I do? Maia turns to me and says, " Hey Clary, go on and take a break, I've got it from here." I nod and spin the other way. However, what I see makes me what to throw up. He is right there, sitting at the edge of the bar. I feel all hope leave my body, and all that is left behind is dread. " Surprised to see me, Red?" He asks, and I thought I heard some nervousness in his voice, but that thought leaves my head. I find myself having trouble talking. My throat closing up and tightening to such a point that it hurts.

Jace POV

She snaps out of whatever daze she was just in but she still looks extremely uncomfortable. " I-I..uh," she struggles to find words which I find to be oddly endearing. She holds up her index finger. "G-give me one second." She turns her back to me and taps her co-worker on the shoulder. She turns and they speak words that I can't hear. I see her partner nod. She turns back to face me and gives me an uneasy smile. "Come with me?" she says, although it comes out very unsure. I just smile slightly and nod, motioning for her to lead the way. I can tell that there's something wrong with her but I don't ask out of discretion. She takes me to what looks like a storage room. I lift my eyebrow and smirk "Wanting more, Red?" I can tell by the look she gives me that it wasn't the right thing to say. I hear it before I feel it. The slap resonates through the room. Then, I feel it. I hold my hand up to my face which is contorted with pain. "Ow". She crosses her arms, a satisfied look on her face. It doesn't last long, however, and quickly falls from here complection to be replaced by a worried expression. "No, you ass, I didn't drag you back here for storage room sex" she gives me a stern look. And I can't help but get slightly turned on. She releases a long sigh and rubs her hand up and down her arms. I can't help but think that it's probably not for warmth. She opens her mouth but stays silent for a moment longer. "Look, there's a situation we need to talk about" she looks up at me sheepishly. Uh oh. I think I know where this is going, and I don't think I like it. "Blondie, I- I'm…" She says, her voice getting quieter and quieter. Ah shit! "I'm pregnant!" She somewhat yells. I repeat. Ah. Shit!


End file.
